hydekillingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyde-Killings Wiki
Welcome to the Hyde-Killings Wiki A detailed collection of information on the life of Lincoln Jasper Bartholomew Bradwick Hyde-Killings. From his humble beginnings to his years of multi-billionaire success. TIMELINE 1940's Lincoln was born on October 22nd, 1946, at the Broom Hospital in Melbourne, Victoria. His mother is Bonnie Bernadette Hyde, a barmaid of English heritage who worked at a number of pubs and clubs throughout the city of Melbourne. His father's identity has never been revealed to him. 1947 1948 1949 1950's 1950 1951 Attended Joan Ro Primary School in 1952. 1953 1954 1955 1956 1957 Lincoln completed his primary school education in 1958. In 1959 Lincoln enrolled in Nathy High School. He completed only year levels 7, 8, 9, and 10. 1960's 1960 1961 In 1962, Lincoln's mother befriended Patrick Whitholm, and American business man with a penchant for taking in and assisting single mothers and their children. In 1963, Lincoln and his mother moved to San Francisco, California to live with Whitholm and his other single mothers and their children. The other children were: * William Addaba Negga, born March 14, 1949. * Robert Bryan Spencer, born January 20, 1952. * Thomas Jeffery Takahashi, born July 24, 1955. * Olivia Susan Blaine, born March 15, 1961. He enrolled in Wilkinson High School for his final two years of education. The same year he began studying various styles of martial arts and combat sports under the tutelage of Arthur Lakesroth, a noted martial arts instructor, stuntman and fight choreographer. He was also taught gymnastics, yoga, acrobatics and armed fighting. 1964 Start In Film With a word put in by Lakesroth, Jasper joined his instructor on the set of the 1965 film The Cloth of Gwen, where he worked as part of the stunt team. End In Film The following year, 1966, Jasper appeared in his second film, Red Ballad, this time as both a stuntman and as a named character; a henchman named Simmons. It was during the filming of this movie, that Lincoln was fired due to beating the lead actor, Harold Freeds. Freeds, a high level actor famous for his short temper and for being generally very difficult to work with, had supposedly made derogatory comments towards many of the people working on the film,including the stunt team. The most common story shared by people is that Lincoln, fed up with Freeds attitude, confronted the actor and told him to watch his mouth. Freeds verbally abused and threatened Lincoln for this. Lincoln warned Freeds to back off and said that he would gladly knock Freeds out if he had too. Freeds supposedly slapped Lincoln across the face and dared Lincoln to hit him. Lincoln did just that and with one punch knocked Freeds unconscious, after which he quit his job. Abigail Bellet & Company In 1967, Lincoln met and befriended the eccentric San Francisco artist Abigail Bellet. He posed nude for a collection of photos titled The Great Southern Tiger, eventually becoming one of her "Great's". Linc's Practical Street Defense In 1967, having learnt multiple styles and ways of fighting, Lincoln began teaching classes of what he referred to as 'Linc's Practical Street Defense' in Fres Tranco. He taught Bellet, her "Great's" and their various associates. As he put it to his students, what he taught were moves and techniques he believed were practical in street fights when weapons were not available and escaping was not possible. These classes and Lincoln drew considerable criticism from many people, particularly from other martial artists and instructors, who believed his classes to be nothing more than an opportunity to teach people how to be thugs. This was largely due to a number of moves, techniques and beliefs Linc believed were suitable to use in a street confrontation. One such belief was that moves such as eye-gouging, biting, grabbing your opponents hair and attacking the groin were in certain situations and circumstances acceptable, especially if in a confrontation where such moves either could or would possibly save your life. Investing In Sugar In the same year, 1967, Linc co-founded [[Dills, Incorporated|'Dills, Incorporated']], a confectionery company producing chocolate and candy in California. He co-founded the company with his high school friend and martial arts student Henry Dills. Linc possessed 49% ownership of the company. Though the majority of people believe the companies products were created by Dills, the truth is that the vast majority of the companies original products were created by both Dills & Hyde-Killings, with the remainder being created solely by Henry. In fact, all profits made from the sale of confectioneries created solely by Henry went to Henry. Fists Are Thrown Many people, mostly martial arts instructors and students, demanded that Lincoln cease his classes/teachings. He refused and was eventually confronted by Lakesroth. According to witnesses who were there at the confrontation, despite explaining his classes and teachings in detail, Arthur ordered Linc to stop teaching his classes. As he had done before, Linc refused to stop teaching and told Arthur to leave. Arthur apparently refused to leave and said he would only do so if Linc ceased his classes. According to former student Harry Waltoll, Lincoln stood no more than six feet from Arthur and told him that if he didn't leave, he would bloody him. Arthur still refused to leave and according to Waltoll, took of his jacket and entered a fighting stance. Bellet, who was also present, claims Linc replied by taking his own stance and that the first one to attack was Linc. Her account, along with many others, explains how Linc advanced on Arthur with considerable speed and strength, overpowering the former and throwing him to the ground in a matter of seconds. Arthur allegedly rose to his feet, picked up his jacket and left the building without saying a word. Lincoln VS Arthur & His Seniors A week after the confrontation with Arthur, Linc was called to the Mad Dragon Chinese Restaurant in San Francisco by Arthur Lakesroth, who at the time was a part owner. At the restaurant, Arthur presented Linc with a deal: If Linc could defeat six fighters chosen by him, then he would be free to teach his classes without any further harassment or confrontations. However, if he were to lose against even just one fighter, he would have to cease his classes. Linc accepted the deal. The rules were very simple: To win, a fighter had to make their opponent either give up or render them unable to continue. One week after the meeting, Lincoln and several of his students arrived at the intended location and were met by Lakesroth, his chosen fighters and many of his students. The location was the Mad Dragon, which was closed to allow the fights to take place. Supposedly the Dragon was chosen because Arthur refused to allow Lincoln to step into his school. Linc's first opponent was Paul Maron, a senior student. The fight lasted 24 seconds and went to Linc, following a knee to Maron's face. The second opponent was Michael Thompson, another senior. This fight was quicker than the first and went to Linc, after he knocked Michael out with a left punch. Another senior named Travis Barkley was linc's third opponent. This fight was the 3rd longest out of all of them, lasting 1 minute 42 seconds. Linc won by the use of an elbow to Barkley's face. Gary Sanchez was the final senior student to fight Linc. The match lasted 1 minute 11 seconds and ended with Gary submitting to an arm lock. Linc's fifth opponent was assistant instructor Thomas Kimura. The fight was the second longest, lasting 3 minutes 5 seconds. Linc emerged victorious following Kimura falling unconscious from a headlock. The last and longest fight, timed at 6 minutes 39 seconds, was against Arthur himself. According to the people present, Arthur was the first to attack. The fight was said to be the most vicious of the six fights, with a number of observers claiming it to be the most brutal fight they had even seen. The winner of the fight was Linc, with many claiming his youth as the reason he won, while others say it was his superior strength and speed. Arthur was knocked unconscious with a straight right fist. Following the fight, Linc continued teaching his classes. He officially opened the Real Street Defense School 2 weeks after beating Arthur. The school occupies the space of three former businesses beside one another, with several rooms and areas designated to assorted styles and activities. As much as the facility was dedicated to teaching others, it was partially built as a place in which Lincoln could not only practice his skills but where he could escape too for peace and quiet. In 1968, with public knowledge of Linc and his school growing, many martial artists from across the US, both instructors and students, arrived and challenged Linc to fights. Linc reportedly accepted every challenge and always accepted the rules and limits of the matches. He defeated every opponent who stepped in front of him, eventually building a winning streak of 45 fights. Lincoln VS Daniel 'Rhino' Rudy This winning streak of Linc's garnered the attention of professional boxer Daniel 'Rhino' Rudy, who at the time was the Heavyweight Champion. Daniel challenged Linc to a fight in the ring. The exact reasons for Daniel's challenge are unknown, however many believe is was Daniel's attempt at proving his skills against martial artists, as boxing tended to be looked at as more of a sport. Others believe Daniel simply enjoyed fighting people who he saw as being interesting or different. Ralph Rickens, Daniel's former coach, has however stated that the reason Daniel challenged Lincoln was because Daniel enjoyed crushing those who he viewed as either weak or fake. Linc accepted the fight and the match was scheduled to take place on the 14th of June. People often noted that while Daniel was loud, boisterous, arrogant and took every chance he could to be the center of attention, whether it be in public or in interviews, Lincoln was always calm, soft spoken and well mannered. On June 14th, 1968, Lincoln faced Daniel in the ring at Madison Square Garden.. The rules were altered and the only way for one of the men to win was to render their opponent unable to continue. Linc was permitted to use only his arms and his legs to attack and defend. After six minutes, Lincoln was forbidden to use his legs and was ordered to wear boxing gloves. Despite the changes and with Daniel faring better than he had previously, Linc delivered a knockout spinning backhand to Daniel. The match lasted for a total of 12 minutes 24 seconds. Linc continued teaching his classes and also continued accepting challenges from various individuals, both from the Emercese and from around the globe. He not only fought his challengers in the States, but also traveled the globe and fought in his challengers homelands. Killing Martin Shills The following year, in 1969, Lincoln was involved in an altercation at a bar with another patron. The patron, 33 year old Martin Shills, approached Lincoln and the other people at his table and demanded that Lincoln show him some moves. Lincoln declined the mans demands. Shills reportedly became rude and verbally abusive, though Linc continued to tell him to go away. After Shills poured a glass of beer over Lincoln's head, the former stood up from his seat and pushed Shills, who stumbled backwards into chairs and a table. Shills then broke a beer bottle and used it to attack Lincoln, who in turn grabbed a steak knife. According to witnesses, the fight was over in less than thirty seconds, with Lincoln sustaining a wound to his left eye (which he would lose as a result of the attack), while Shills was fatally stabbed in the abdomen. Lincoln was not charged or sentenced for the killing due to the self defense nature of the incident, accompanied by at least 30 eye-witness statements confirming that Shills was the aggressor and that he had started the whole incident. 1970's The Invitational Participated in the Las Vegas-based Tynne Invitational in June of 1970. The martial arts tournament, organized by the then president of the HMT Gaming Corporation Henry Michael Tynne, was put together by Tynne out of his sheer love for martial arts and combat sports. The winner of the tournament would receive one million dollars and a HMT Free Card: This card would allow the owner to stay at any HMT G. C. property free for life, with all services included. Despite losing an eye and still being very young, Lincoln was chosen as a competitor. In an interview, Tynne stated the reason he chose Lincoln was because despite his age and disability, Lincoln "soldiered on", continuing with everything he was doing as if nothing had happened. Tynne admired this. The tournament began on June 7th and took place in the B. R. Theater at the Markson Casino & Hotel, with all 32 competitors gathered before a full audience. Introductions for all fighters were made before the first round of fights began. The only ways to win were to force your opponent off of the fighting platform, make them submit or render them unable to continue. In his first match, Lincoln fought Struchk Kyokushin Karate practitioner Peter Schilt. The match ended within the first round in 24 seconds, with Lincoln taking the victory. On day two, Lincoln had his second match against Japanese sumo wrestler ? ?. The match ended within the first round in 56 seconds, with Lincoln taking his second victory. On day three, Lincoln had his third match against French savate practitioner ? ?. The match ended within the first round in 1 minute 43 seconds, with Lincoln taking his third victory. On day four, Lincoln had his fourth match against Thai kickboxer ? ?. The match ended within the third round, with Lincoln taking his fourth victory. On day five, June 11th, Lincoln participated in the tournament final, fighting Brazilian Jiu Jitsu practitioner ? ?. The match ended in the fourth round, with Lincoln taking the victory by way of a rear naked choke. Lincoln was awarded both the HMT Free Card and one million dollars. Clothing Launched RO47, a clothing line, in 1971 in California. 1972 Fight With Bruce Lee Fought famed Martial Artist/Actor Bruce Lee in a private organized match on 14th March 1973. The outcome of the match, which was to continue until one fighter was either rendered unconscious/unable to continue or submitted, resulted in a draw. The fight was brought about after Lee contacted Linc and requested a fight. Lee stated after the fight that his request was made simply because he wanted to see who would win. He viewed Lincoln as a formidable fighter and wanted to face him in combat. Linc accepted the challenge. The two men met one another on the 13th March in Fres Tranco, the day before their fight. The two spent the day travelling around the city and had both lunch and dinner together. People who observed the two men stated no one would of have ever imagined that the two men were going to fight one another the next day. Many believed the two men looked like long-time friends who hadn't seen each other in years are were catching up. When asked about the tour around San-Fran and the meals together, Lincoln replied simply that Lee was a guest in the city who had arrived early, and that it only felt right to take him around and treat him properly, as he had nothing against the man. There were a total of 17 spectators at the fight, which was held at Lincoln's school. The only ways to win were for one of the men to either force their opponent to admit defeat or to render the other unable to continue. The fight began at 9:00 AM, with Lee emerging victorious after 12 minutes and 23 seconds by way of a knockout. Despite winning, Lee was left severely bruised and bloodied and had to seek medical attention. When interviewed about the fight, Lincoln simply stated that he fought hard and lost, and that's all there was to it. In regards to why he lost, Lincoln has stated that he believes he lost due to his inferior speed, admitting that Bruce was much faster than he was. 1974 Man In Charge Inherited Henry Dills 51% ownership of Dills, Incorporated in 1975, following Dills death, becoming the sole owner of the company. This angered Henry's family, who believed they should of have been willed his share, and thus they went against Henry's wishes and attempted to take back his 51% of the company. They were unsuccessful in their attempts and so began the Dills-Killings Feud. Despite many believing the company was destined to fail with Lincoln in charge, largely due to Henry being the one believed to of have been the brains of the duo, the company not only remained afloat but also dramatically expanded and experienced a significant increase in sales and popularity. 1975 Retirement From Fighting Lincoln officially retired from accepting challenges in 1975. Upon retirement, combining all accepted challenges and invitational fights, Lincoln had amassed a total of 184 fights, with 183 victories, 1 defeat & 0 draws. Attempted Assassination On June 17, 1976, following his exit from a dinner party with friends at a Fres Tranco restaurant, Lincoln was confronted and shot at by Eric Dills. Eric, the nephew of the late Henry Dills, fired a total of six bullets from less than 15 feet away, all of which struck Lincoln. Eric fled the scene after shooting Lincoln, who was shot once in the chest, twice in the abdomen, once in the left shoulder, once in the left thigh and once in the far left side of his neck. According to Lincoln and at least ten witnesses, before Eric opened fire he called out to Lincoln, saying "Hey, Lincoln. The family says hi!" Lincoln was rushed to hospital where he spent 20 days. Less than 24 hours after surgery and having regained consciousness, Lincoln issued a statement to the media. He said: "I know who shot me. It was Eric Dills, my friend Henry's nephew. If you're hearing me now Eric, listen up. I'm giving you twenty four hours from now to hand yourself in. If after that time you still haven't confessed to what you have done, consider yourself done. From that moment on I will hunt you. I will find you, and I will make you scream. When I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to kill you. You'll be crying and blubbering like the little maggot you are. But I wont kill you. You don't deserve that kind of mercy. And to the rest of the Dills family, consider yourselves done for as well. If Eric does not turn himself in I will assume it is because you all are hiding him. In fact, it was probably not even Eric's idea to shoot me. Perhaps one or even more of you got into his ears and his head. If in twenty four hours Eric isn't in police custody I will personally see to it that each and everyone of you, without discrimination, lives a short life. And if you think I'm bluffing, test me. Test me and see if I'm serious. What's the time, reporter?" "4:15PM" "4:15PM. You got that Eric? You have until a quarter past four in the afternoon tomorrow. Chop chop." At 7:30 AM the next morning Eric turned himself over to the police. He confessed to the shooting and said he had done so because after hearing stories from his family he had felt the Dills family had been robbed of what was rightfully theirs after Lincoln inherited Henry's percentage of the company, and that he believed Lincoln had to be punished. Eric was sentenced to 30 years in prison for the attempted murder. After 6 months Lincoln had fully recovered. 1977 1978 Plane Crash/Cannibalism Survived a plane crash in South America in July of 1979. One of 4 survivors, with 12 deceased. Suffered only scratches, cuts and bruises. Remained at the crash site with two more-injured passengers (Nelson Rammit & Lionel Wynwos) while the other survivor, a local man of the area named Talla, went searching for help. Nine days latter, Linc and the two men were located by a search party and eventually taken to a hospital. Lincoln has since talked about the whole incident quite openly, including the fact that he and the other two survivors that stayed at the crash site were forced to dismember and eat the corpses of their fellow passengers in order to survive, after their food ran out on the third day. He claims the human flesh when cooked tasted like pork and that after only one day it was easy to stomach. 1980's 1980 Gambling & Entertainment In 1981, Lincoln assisted T. J. Takahashi in founding the Las Vegas hotel-casino company Taka Entertainment. Received 10% ownership from Takahashi for his investments. 1982 1983 1984 1985 1986 Pornography Assisted Olivia Su in founding the adult entertainment company [[Lust Park|'Lust Park']] in 1987 in California. Received 10% ownership for his investments. 1988 1989 1990's Film Studio Founded [[Blue Tiger Films|'Blue Tiger Films']] in 1990 in Pennsylvania. Lincoln has stated the purpose for the studio was purely to bring his own writings and stories to a visual medium. He decided to create his own studio because he believed it would give him greater freedom to do as he wished. Though the studio focuses primarily of TV series, web-series and TV movies, the live action and animated films have done well at the box office, bringing in an excess of $5,000,000,000, generating significant profits. The 1991 sci-fi/martial arts film 190, released by Blue Tiger Films, is credited with laying the foundations for modern day mix martial arts, or MMA. While hybrid martial arts and placing opposing style within the same ring were not new concepts, 190 brought forth the idea of a new style of competitive fighting, referred to in the film as Alltech. Many famous martial artists and UFC alumni have given credit to the film and to Lincoln for not only popularizing the sport of MMA, but for creating the blueprint for what would become the competitive sport of MMA. As UFC hall of famer Dolton Briggs stated "The UFC back in the day was all about styles. One style versus another. In the film 190, the emphasis was on taking from multiple styles various techniques that you felt you could use. What MMA is today is what it wasn't back in the beginning. 190 laid MMA out in it's own way and that's what our MMA eventually became." 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000's Creating a City In 2000, Lincoln purchased 300,000 acres of lands in the state of ?. 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 Professional Wrestling Having grown dissatisfied with the "ridiculous, third-rate soap opera story lines" and a moving away from the physical portion of pro wrestling that he was seeing in mainstream promotions, Lincoln launched his own promotion in 2014 in Pennsylvania, called [[ONYXPRO Wrestling|'ONYXPRO Wrestling']].' Lincoln was so committed to the venture that he invest millions of dollars into the construction of a venue that would host the shows; the 'Penn Multiblock. The venue was made to also host various other functions as well, such concerts, theater shows, etc. Though the promotion does feature a level of theatrics, comedy, and all round outlandishness, the levels of these are substantially small compared to the levels in other promotions, such as WWE and Impact (formerly TNA). 2018 BUSINESS ACTING MUSIC FAMILY/RELATIONSHIPS IMAGE/CELEBRITY STATUS RELIGION POLITICS WEALTH CHARITY CONTROVERSIES POSSIBLE INFO Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse